1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a flat display device may be classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. A light emitting type display device may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence device or a light emitting diode. A light receiving type display device may include a liquid crystal display. Among light emitting type display devices, the electroluminescence device typically has a wide viewing angle, high contrast and high response speed, and has been noticed as the next-generation display device. Such an electroluminescence device is classified into an inorganic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device based on the material of a light emitting layer thereof.
An organic light emitting device may include a light emitting layer including an organic material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. When anode voltage and cathode voltage are applied to the anode and cathode electrodes, respectively, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the light emitting layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons move to the light emitting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. In the light emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are recombined, such that excitons are generated, and as the excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state, the light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
Such an organic light emitting device typically includes an insulating film (e.g., pixel-defining film) having an opening that exposes the anode electrode, and the light emitting layer is typically disposed on the anode electrode that is exposed through the opening of the insulating film.